


Hat Trick

by Schneefresser



Category: Stinz (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/pseuds/Schneefresser
Summary: Someone's making mischief, and for once it isn't us.
Relationships: Hans Bruchteil & Stinz Löwhard & Uwe Wassergarn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/cbec1b31829f7b67a1b266394d3fa80a/799c85adea7e84b7-91/s1280x1920/7de16c1c443d2da073c4d0d7a86a5880a9b99248.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the image to see it in full size.


End file.
